Puella Magi Tart Magica
is the fifth spin-off manga in the ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica franchise. It is written and illustrated by Golden Pe Done, a group made up of Masugitsune and Kawazuku. Blurbs Volume 1 Joan of Arc is revered as a hero of the Hundred Years’ War and a saint of the Catholic Church. But her leadership and strength of character in her time did not escape the notice of Kyubey, who, even in the fifteenth-century, sought magical girl candidates for their valuable energies. With her friends and fellow magical girls fighting at her side, Joan fights the English occupiers of France — but will she soon find herself fighting something much more sinister?! Volume 2 Tart presses onward in her quest to reach the Dauphin, the disinherited heir of France, and help restore him to the throne and thus her country to a state of peace. Her reputation as a fearless warrior and bringer of light has drawn loyal supporters who would stand and fight against England and the Duke of Burgundy. Tart's power grows, both as a beacon of hope and as a magical girl, but a country girl cannot hope to wield such power without facing opposition and consequences... Volume 3 Taking the full impact of Flèche's great arrow, Tart's companions rally against the trio of powerful magical girls who are aiding the English forces. Melissa has accepted Kyubey's offer and become a magical girl herself, but will the addition of one novice be enough to tip the scales in La Pucelle's favor, assuming Tart can survive her injuries?! Volume 4 Fresh from victory at Orléans, the French forces rush to crown Dauphin Charles at Riems. The road soon leads them to Patay, where they will face their most challenging battle yet. The English and French magical-girl battle royal takes a turn for the worst when one of them becomes a witch! Does Tart's tale of hope end here...? Volume 5 Her king dismissive and her supporters disbanded, Tart and her remaining companions meet the forces of the English magical girls at Compiègne alone. Minou, commander of a hundred witches, and her sister Lapin, defier of death, are a seemingly unstoppable team. Such a terrible foe can only be overcome by an even greater sacrifice, but the aftermath will leave Tart more vulnerable than ever before. When the time comes to face Isabeau, France's most powerful enemy, will La Pucelle's light shine forth once and for all?! Chapters and Volumes Volume 1 * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 Volume 2 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 Volume 3 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 Volume 4 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 Volume 5 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 Trivia * Tart Magica is Golden De Pone's second Puella Magi spin-off series. The first is Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura's Revenge!. * Tart Magica is one of three spin-offs that have been released after the premiere of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story. ** The other two are Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Sadness Prayer and Puella Magi Suzune Magica. Category:Manga Category:Spin-offs